Seeking Among The Galaxies
by Seer of Galaxies
Summary: They say when you die your life flashes before eyes. It's true, however, I found there's more to it than that. When my heart stopped, my miniscule being saw everything there is, was, and will be. Let me tell you, this is exhausting!


I was aware that people categorized a multitude of bad days as Hell on Earth. However, no matter how bad or horrible your day was. It held no candle to the day Mission City fell.

I never knew a person could feel so much pain. Just how much could the brain and nerves create?

The concrete was pressing into my already crushed chest. The pressure was stealing what scarce breath I had. In the dim and blurry sight of mine, I could sense damage and wreckage all around me.

The snapping of a fallen live wire, it was dancing around ferally. I could strainly hear screams and wails of other victims. Their pained cries melodizing.

This was hell on earth.

In my echoing head, I tried to remeber what happened.

I'd been in Misson City for a doctor's appointment. Mom had driven me because I was still to scared to drive in big city traffic. We'd checked in and were waiting, Mom reading on her phone, I was watching the outside. That's when everything shook, the builing groaned and complained.

Then it was quieted by something exploding outside. I didn't realize it at the time, but while watching, I witnessed as a metal being landed in the streets.

I'd like to say I've always been a bit of a level headed person, yet, when the realization of the comining hit me. I froze.

The events that followed after that were fogged. I couldn't remember them for all I tried. My heart wrenched when I figured out I had no idea where my mom was.

'Please be somewhere safe,' I sent the short prayer to whatever was watching. At this point, I did not care who answered.

There was no else around me in the rubble from what I could tell. As there was no pained moans or screams. In the distance I heard the calls of gunshots and something bigger.

Suddenly, the air around me creamed almost. Soon becoming too thick to breathe, I began choking. With little room in my lungs and my horrible asthma, it was suffocating. Like some demon was standing over me and sucking the little life I had, my sight was growing dim.

Then like that, the thickness was gone. The air returned to normal. I gasped and panted. Pathetically, tears sprung from my blood shot eyes. I whimpered, having no energy to sob.

The sound of something bouncing down the rumble made me pause. It sounded small and metal. The light tink.

It landed beside my limp outstretched hand. The one I had no feeling in anymore. However, when the burning metal object touched me, I felt every nerve. Same feeling when you leg falls asleep and you get back up.

I hissed at the searing sensation in my fingers, it followed my nerves up my arm and to my chest. The pain in my chest increased tenfold to the point I did scream. My throat complained at the sound.

The burning feeling fell away to a numb one. Yet, it felt like there was liquid under my skin. I knew people sometimes felt bugs under their skin. But this was different, as if there was a new layer of skin being created.

Then, all light disappeared. Along with me.

The ancient prime watched the setting sun. Here, Earth only had one. A single king it would seem. His own planet had three.

Still the beauty was no different. How much had changed in the last few days and how much still was to change. Earth's governemnt had reached out for a treaty between the Autobots.

Prime was still adment about some of the clauses with the treaty. Humans were still growing, suspicious creatures. But they held the capacity to change. Young Sam was a fine example of their tenacity.

Yet, Optimus could not shake the feeling something was approaching. Here his people were stepping into the unknown. But, how was that any different than what they do everyday.

The hulking mech glanced over at the cuddling humans, mere infants by Cybertronian standards, but adults by human.

Optimus stiffened when a com beeped, :Yes?:

It was Ratchet on the other end, :You're gonna wanna come and see this:

Prime's spark thrummed with confusion. He sent Ratchet a request for a memory transfer. What blipped into his processor made him choke.

:I am on my way:


End file.
